Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown
Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown, is the forty-second Peanuts TV special, and the third one to be produced after Schulz's death. It originally aired on the ABC network on August 29, 2003. It was released to DVD on March 2, 2004. Plot This special begins at the beginning of baseball season. Charlie Brown is proud of his team, and thinks they might even win. However, his opinion changes when he sees Lucy, and how horrible she is. She is constantly bothering him with idiotic questions, sarcastic remarks and non-sequiturs, to the point where poor Charlie literally becomes physically ill on the pitcher's mound. After the team gets crushed by Peppermint Patty's team during the first game, and he realizes she has a lot of great players, he asks her if they can trade a player. Peppermint Patty agrees, but refuses to take any player besides Snoopy. Charlie Brown at first does not want to trade Snoopy, since Snoopy is his dog and one of his best friends. But Patty tells him, she will trade him Snoopy for five of her players. Charlie Brown then agrees, because this might give him a chance to win. He then signs a contract that says agrees to this deal. However, when Charlie Brown tells Schroeder, Schroeder tells him that it was not a smart move. Charlie Brown realizes Schroeder is right, and he should not have traded away his own dog. He then rips up the contract (which is just as well, as the five players Patty was going to trade declared they'd give up baseball before they'd ever play for Charlie Brown). Charlie Brown is then seen on the mound, and says he hopes the team will be better now that Snoopy is back. However, when he pitches the ball, the ball knocks him down, and hits his clothe off besides his shorts. Then Lucy keeps bugging Charlie Brown. She doesn't even face the right way when playing. Charlie Brown decided to get rid of her. Peppermint Patty soon came over to him, and told him she's willing to trade Marcie for anyone. Charlie Brown agrees to trade Lucy for Marcie (And some pizza). Unfortanately, Marcie annoys Charlie Brown almost as much as Lucy did. Meanwhile, Lucy, over on Peppermint Patty's squad, gets into her usual fuss-budget business by failing Peppermint Patty at every game the team plays by doing something stupid. Charlie Brown and Patty agree to retrade their players, and the season goes back to normal. At the end, everyone but Charlie Brown leaves due to rain. Charlie Brown stays on the pitcher's mound as the credits roll, only leaving the field when the credits end. Voice cast *Wesley Singerman – Charlie Brown *Serena Berman – Lucy van Pelt *Corey Padnos – Linus van Pelt *Daniel Hansen – Peppermint Patty *Melissa Montoya – Marcie *Megan Taylor Harvey – Sally Brown *Christopher Ryan Johnson – Schroeder *Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Woodstock Frieda and "Pig-Pen" appear, but are silent. Soundtrack #"Memories" #"Memories" #"Linus and Lucy" #"Baseball Theme" #"Memories" #"Peppermint Patty" #"Team Manager" #"Memories" #"Oh, Good Grief" #"Memories" #"Baseball Theme" #"Baseball Theme" #"Memories" #"Peppermint Patty" #"Memories" External links *''Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/60682-Lucy-Must-Be-Traded-Charlie-Brown Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/lucy-must-be-traded-charlie-brown-v294850 Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] Category:TV specials Category:Baseball Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:2003 Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring Frieda Category:TV specials featuring Shermy Category:TV specials featuring "Pig-Pen"